13 Paternoster Row Continued
by SilurianReptile
Summary: Sequel to 13 Paternoster Row. Once again Jenny and Vastra get into trouble on the streets. Will they find a way out? More importantly will their relationship stay intact after previous events.
1. Chapter 1

**Paternoster Row Continued**

**Chapter 1 – Here we go again**

**A/N - You'll need to read the first story I wrote to understand the references that will come later on this one. Please take time to review. What did you like? What didn't you like? **

"JENNY!" Vastra lunged forward, practically throwing herself in front of the bandit. Her tongue lashed out at his neck, and the bandit dropped to the ground.

"What the bloody 'ell did you do that for? I 'ad him," Jenny said between breaths. They had run the entire length of the town chasing this bandit. He was faster than he looked, not to mention that it was certainly harder running in pitch black; that was another one of Vastra's dresses ruined…

"Dear, if you would have had him like you said you did, I wouldn't have had to intervene."

"You didn't give me a chance to get him; you might as well came by yourself!"

Why were they having this argument? Usually, considering the circumstances, they both would have been relieved to stop another bandit in his tracks. Jenny had the urge to question every decision Vastra made recently. She didn't know why, it just had to be done.

Vastra simply stood there. She thought taking Jenny on these cases would bring them closer together, reunite them after everything that had happened; how wrong she was. At least Jenny was talking. Usually she'd lock herself in her room all day or go out on a long walk, anything to avoid confronting her. This time Jenny seemed to be doing the opposite. _Damn humans and their emotions_, she thought to herself.

Vastra turned away from Jenny to look at the body of the bandit. She pulled out a piece of fabric with a symbol carefully hand stitched onto it.

"It's definitely another one," Vastra said, handing the fabric over to Jenny to examine. Jenny looked at it and nodded.

"How many more of them are there? As soon as we kill one, another one just comes along."

"I'm not sure," Vastra said, sticking her tongue out and allowing herself to taste the air. "But there's definitely more, I can smell them".

Jenny looked off into the distance, wondering how many more of them they would have to track down and kill before they could be in peace. Somehow, she didn't think that would be anytime soon. Jenny sighed and scavenged through the bandit's pockets to see if there would be anything of use to them. A few coins and a pocket knife were the only things that Jenny could see fit taking.

She stood back up and grasped the pocket knife with her fist and spun it up in the air, catching it carefully back in her hands. "Let them come then. We'll be ready".

Vastra watched Jenny carefully whilst dragging the body into the shadows. The police would deal with it later.

She had somewhat changed. She wasn't sure if she liked the new Jenny, who had acquired a new kind of fire. A fire that burned deep within her, raging through every pure bone in her body. Then again, it could just be down to all the training they had both done recently; her sword work and intimidation skills had certainly improved. She should know; Jenny had tested her patience with it on more than one occasion lately.

"Let's head back; it'll be light soon, and I doubt the townspeople seeing a – what did they say again?"

"Green, scaled, venomous, malicious lizard?" Jenny said, using her fingers to count the numerous names.

Yes…" Vastra said, hissing. "Venomous indeed."

Jenny simply smiled. Not her normal smile though; it was almost seductive, luring Vastra in.

"What's that look for?" Vastra asked inquisitively.

"Well, I can think of a few bonuses of living with a green, scaled, venomous, malicious lizard."

Vastra smiled and let out a soft hiss. "Can you really?"

Jenny winked. "Come on, let's head back".

"Indeed."

They really should be investigating this case further, but, there would always be more bandits, so Vastra was sure that one day wouldn't make a difference. The bandits would be there tomorrow, somewhere, and she'd find them. They both would.


	2. Chapter 2 -Severed Ties

Chapter 2-Severed Ties

Jenny lay back in the armchair, reassured by the heat of the fire. She was scanning the fabric they collected last night up and down, examining every thread individually whilst comparing them to ones in her book.

Vastra entered the living room after picking up a book and took the seat next to her, taking another look at the fabric itself.

"It's no use, it's not in the book," Jenny said, slamming the book firmly shut, "Which means we 'avent seen them before."

"Perhaps, " Vastra mused. "Or they just changed their symbol."

"Why would they do that?"

"To hide themselves, protect their identity better to keep themselves cloaked from the world."

"Mmm… makes sense," Jenny said nodding, "But it also makes it a 'ell of a lot harder for us to find 'em though"

Vastra looked over at Jenny, who was staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. She often did that when she was thinking.

"It's strange though," Jenny continued, squinting at the symbol as if it could make a difference.

"What is?" Vastra inquired, putting down her book to focus back on Jenny.

"I just feel like I've seen the symbol somewhere before, don't know 'ow though; if they have changed their symbol it would be impossible."

Vastra stayed listening, mulling over her thoughts. She learnt never to question Jenny or critique her opinion. Chances were, Jenny had unconsciously recognized this symbol.

Jenny sat upright and leaned forward slightly to speak.

"Maybe… I should look through my book, give us some information on what we're up against, if I 'ave seen it before of course."

"No" Vastra said abruptly. "We have this conversation before, we never risk knowing our future, no matter how desperate the circumstances."

"Well, how the bloody 'ell are we supposed to find out then?"

Vastra could see that Jenny was getting mad. She knew very well that Jenny was the never the patient one in their relationship, or at work, of course.

"We will get Strax to survey the streets, ask the townspeople for information; we'll find a way," Vastra said with certainty. She had leaned the skills of lying over the months of living with Jenny. She had become very good. Too good.

Jenny listening to the alternatives; none of them seemed promising.

Vastra leant over, resting her arm onto Jenny's chair. "Jenny, promise me that you won't read your book, or any other book for that matter. It's too dangerous."

Jenny, once again returned to staring up at the ceiling. Was it easier just to accept Vastra's way? Jenny simply nodded and walked out the room and headed upstairs without a sound. Why did Vastra always treat her as a child? She was eighteen for god's sake. She knew full well that Vastra's method wasn't going to be in the slightest bit effective, and not to mention time consuming, and by the time Vastra found anything out, the gang would have tormented half the town.

Jenny shut her bedroom door shut and headed back downstairs to head straight for the door. She decided she try to use Vastra's method first, that way, if it was useless, she'd have a perfectly logical explanation for looking into her book.

Vastra perked up at the noise of the door slamming. She waited till Jenny walked past before she spoke.

"Jenny?"

Jenny stopped in her footsteps and slowly took a few paces back to meet Vastra's concerned gaze.

"Where are you going?"

"We are running low on supplies, unless you want to starve to death, I'd recommend letting me leave."

Vastra sniffed the air, letting her tongue taste the scent around her.

"You're lying," she said simply.

Jenny stood still. She was sure she gave nothing away this time."'ow did you –"

"I shall repeat my first question, and this time I expect the correct answer."

"Why are you treating me like a kid? Am I allowed to act independently, or do I need to ask your permission to do that as well?"

"To act independently, I need your trust. And if you think lying is the way to achieve that, then yes, you do require my permission."

Vastra knew fully well she couldn't control Jenny, nor would she want to, but protecting her was a whole other story.

Jenny didn't know what to say. It was true that she had been strange recently, ever since Torchwood. Jenny knew her behaviour was uncalled for sometimes, but she had a reason to be. She didn't nearly forget everything and everyone, not to mention nearly drowning; but she had to act strong around Vastra. She couldn't have Vastra thinking she was weak. She just couldn't.

"But I'm your… We are-"

"Right now Jenny, you are nothing more than my maid. Now do as I say and stay inside!"

Jenny couldn't stand this anymore. Being interrogated after everything they had been through. [They were meant to be equals, without Vastra taking the lead.

"Jenny, if you leave this house, don't you dare think about coming back in!"

She hesitated. This was her home; she had nowhere else to go, but she didn't want to live in a house where she was perceived as nothing more than a maid who clung to Vastra like a child desperate for its mother. She was far more than that to Vastra, and she knew it.

She slammed the door shut behind her and walked. She didn't know where to. Just walked into the darkness of the night.

Vastra did nothing. Dragging Jenny back into the house was out of the question. She simply sat there staring into the roaring embers of the fire. Had she lost her? Had she ever had her in the first place?


	3. Chapter 3 - Off into the night

Chapter 3 – Off Into the Night

**A/N - Sorry guys, I have been terrible at updating, way too much overtime at work. Thank you so much for the views, they all mean so much! Feel free to review on what you would want to happen/don't want. I don't know how long I am continuing this story on for, I'm running out inspiration/ideas for it to be honest. What do you all think?**

The sun had just started to peek over the rooftops of Victorian London. _At least the weather's in my favour, __Jenny thought as she walked down the street__, _the light giving her a vague indication of which way to that was. She knew she'd need to find some form of shelter by tonight. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't defend herself without Vastra_. __There were definitely a few bandits_, but not the ones that they had recently encountered. Whatever they were, they were well trained in _hand-to-hand_ combat. Almost as if they could predict every move before Jenny had even thought of it herself.

She finally made it to the centre of the town. The market traders had just started to set up their stalls of trade. She rummaged around for the piece of fabric in her pocket and looked at it. _Might as well ask them what they know I suppose_, she thought. _Nothing else to do. _

Vastra peered out the window from the armchair. She hadn't felt the need to move since Jenny left. She couldn't exactly drag her back through the streets and detain her in the house; however tempting it sounded. "At least it's daylight" she muttered to herself. However naive those bandits were, they wouldn't be foolish enough to raid during the day. _Vastra leaned back in the armchair and sighed. Unfortunately, she had to get up at some point, if not to eat, then to clean. Trust her to believe that Strax could ever cook anything that passed as edible in the kitchen. Now that was one more room to redecorate_ "Strax!" Vastra shouted into the kitchen.

Strax emerged into the doorway holding a plate in either hand and looking rather out of breath. Vastra simply sat there waiting for an explanation.

"_next door's_ cat entered Sontaran territory once again, it has put up a good fight, but it will die under Sontaran ways!"

"And the plates?" Vastra asked.

"Well I wouldn't need to use them if you hadn't confiscated my weapons," Strax grunted.

Vastra sighed putting her hand to her head and shaking. "I want you to find Jenny."

"The boy?"

"Female, Strax, honestly you would think you could tell the difference by now. Anyway I want you to find Jenny and bring her back home."

"But I –"

"Now, Strax!" Vastra yelled standing up from her chair and glaring directly at Strax.

Strax trudged off muttering something along the lines of grenades and human scumbefore _the door__slammed_firmly behind him. Vastra sat back down in the chair and thought. Just thought...

Two hours had passed, and nothing. No one knew anything about these recent bandit raids and attacks. She had tried Vastra's way; she had to try her way now. She knew she had seen the symbol before somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. Her book would tell her all the answers.

"Boy!" Jenny heard a familiar voice shout from behind her.

"Strax, what are you doing 'ere?" _she asked__,_ pulling him away from some very inquisitive faces looking at them.

"I have been given orders to return you back home."

"Apart from its not my 'ome anymore" she whispered.

"With a few grenades and laser blasters it could easily be arranged," Strax said cheerfully.

Jenny had to smile at that one, but it quickly faded. "Every time I have a 'ome I manage to mess it all up," _she sighed ruefully._

Now Sontarans are defiantly not the cleverest of species, but he knew enough to know that the boy was talking about her family. He had heard a few conversations between Jenny and Vastra to understand that he was a foul human. "Look human, you may be a small, weak and a pathetic excuse of a warrior, but I do believe that Madame would blow up the entire of London if you don't return back to the house." Strax dwelled over what he had just said. Come to think of it, a war with London did sound exhilarating. "And that dammed cat would meet his painful end."

Jenny laughed; Strax was always one with his words. He was right. She knew Vastra would welcome her back with open arms if she wanted to. Jenny just needed to do this one solo.

"I appreciate you coming to find me Strax, but I'm alright. I lived on the streets before; I'm sure a few more days wont 'urt. Tell Vastra I need to do this one on my own."

Vastra stood up whilst Strax repeated the speech back to her [_probably inserting more explosions and dead bodies than absolutely necessary_]_._ _She has grown more confident, _she thought to herself. "Right, if she won't come to me, we'll go to her," she said whilst sliding the katana through the strap round her belt _She'd already come painfully close to losing Jenny once, and she wasn't about to let it happen again._


	4. Chapter 4 - Playing with fire

Chapter 4 – Playing with Fire

**A/N - Just a short one this time. I'm sorry I've have been terrible at updating over the summer. I'm not sure when the net update will be, I need to go through the plot lines to decide which route to take. What would you guys like to see happen?**

Vastra entered the streets of Victorian London with her favorite katana. Jenny's slightly smaller one, more suited to her grip, was tucked carefully into her coat. She didn't realise how much she needed Jenny until Jenny was gone. Not as a maid, not even has her lover; but as a friend. Of course Silurians weren't exactly accustomed to having "_friends_". They were a burden, a sign of weakness, a liability; but this one was an exception. Vastra just hoped that her fellow Silurians wouldn't have disapproved of this relationship. Their relationship, because that was what it was, Vastra loved Jenny and Jenny loved Vastra; and that was all they needed. Right?

"Strax, where did you last see Jenny?"

Vastra had been scouting the streets now for at least 45 minutes. There was no sign of her.

"The boy was right over there," Strax said, pointing to a corner in the busy towns centre, where it was significantly quieter and more low- key.

Vastra sniffed the air. If Jenny was there, she hadn't stayed very long, Vastra could barely pick up a trace of her in the air. There was nowhere else she could have gone.

It was getting late now, and Vastra was starting to get a little worried. She hadn't been away from Jenny for this long before, and it was starting to worry her. She could always pick up her scent.

"Strax! Get the horse and cart, we need to find her before the light goes out completely."

"Wait, stop the cart!" It had been a further 30 minutes of Strax driving the Cart (and Vastra having to persevere through Strax's threats to the horse) until Vastra had picked up a slight sense of Jenny. Vastra got out of the cart and followed her nose, Strax following behind her. Another smell however, became more prominent, Vastra turned the corner to find a bonfire of some sort in its last stages. The flames dimmed as the fire's last embers dissipated into the night air.

Vastra picked up the remains of what had been spared from the fire's wrath and held it to her nose, though she didn't need to smell it to know that the fabric did indeed belong to Jenny. But why did she burn her clothes?

"They're Jenny's," Vastra said, turning around to hand the fabric to Strax.

Strax looked at the burnt cloth and the ashes of the fire and could only draw one conclusion.

"The enemy has burned the boy! We must declare war now or –"

"No, Strax," Vastra interjected. Vastra could smell no blood or bones, meaning that Jenny must have wanted to burn her clothes, but why do that intentionally? Concealment, perhaps?

"It was the cat!" Strax shouted raising his gun into the air, "I have tried being patient with the mammal, but now I will unleash my full power onto it and-"

"No. No it is only her clothes. Jenny is alive, Strax."

Strax paused, lowering the weapon. "So... it wasn't... the cat?"

"Don't be stupid, Strax." Vastra said, kneeling back up and looking ahead into the darkness ahead. "She's still out there, Strax, we need to go and find her."

Vastra didn't think Jenny would go this far from home. Little had Jenny told Vastra of her past, but Vastra knew that the suburbs were no place for a woman, especially in the night, and unarmed. Vastra hissed whilst she turned around to face Strax.

"Strax, return the horse and cart back to Paternoster Row. We go on foot from now on."

"Can I bring my grenades?" Strax said lightening up instantly.

"Considering the circumstances, you may bring your grenades, but if you so much as touch them without my permission I will ensure you never leave the house for a very long time."

_Where has she gone? I should have trusted her more and then we wouldn't be in this situation. I can't lose her again. I won't lose her again. Jenny is more than capable of looking after herself anyway. I should stop worrying. _Vastra then looked down at Jenny's katana hidden in her robe, sliding her fingers down the handle and gripping it. _By the Goddess, please protect Jenny. Or I will tear down the entire of London to get my vengeance._


End file.
